Tears On The Black Glass
by allamericanreject110
Summary: Cara is dying, so she gives her granddaughter, Arianna, the locket that unleashes the unicorn world to her. When Arianna finds that her new world is in grave danger, she must find courage to prevent and find lost secrets yet to unfold.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story on here so don't be surprised if it's not that good, okay? LOL but yeah, I'm not joking. Make an honest review please! All right I'll stop droning on and on and get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize anything, let me know. I don't want to copy, so if you do see something, it'll be a mistake on my part. **

"Grandmother, tell me again why you are giving this to me." A seventeen year old named Arianna girl held a glistening golden chain up so it shined and glimmered in the late afternoon sun. Grandmother sighed. "Because. My grandmother gave it me and now I am passing it on to you." Arianna sighed. But grandmother, why now? Why not when I was younger?" Grandmother took a shaky breath and replied, "My days are numbered, love. And this locket is the key to your destiny." Arianna grasped the locket firmly. "Grandmother. You are…dying?" hot tears stung in the corners of her eyes as her grandmother nodded slowly. Arianna could not believe it was happening. She wished this was some terrible nightmare. But of course, it wasn't. her beloved grandmother, the only one who really understood her was going to leave her, now? Arianna had visions of a young girl with black eyes and long shining hair standing near a dead unicorn, her mouth turned up into a smile. A smile that neither warmed her nor comforted her, but brought sent chills coursing through her veins. She would awake with a strange mark on her hand beholding a word, "Beloved" written in dark cursive. And when it sunk back in to her skin, she still had visions of those dark eyes against pale skin, sticking needles through her soul. When she told her mother she had sent Arianna to therapy, thinking her daughter had simply gone mad. Arianna resented this deeply for she knew in her heart she was not mad. For those eyes and that bone chilling smile all seemed so real and she knew somehow that they were. Grandmother Cara, this is a joke, yes?" Arianna said holding on to her last shred of hope. She held the locket so tight, her knuckled paled. Tears fell hot and full down her face. She looked up at her grandma with her deep emerald eyes that were filled with so much sorrow. "Because it is not funny." Her grandmother reached out to her and pulled Arianna closer to her, feeling tears drop onto her shoulders and letting her own tears fall onto Arianna's. "How I wish it was, my dear. How I was my dear, how I wish it was.

Grandmother had a heart attack that night. Arianna was there the minute she knew, the next minute holding her beloved grandmother's hand. "Grandmother, how did this happen to you?" Arianna asked through loud sobs. Grandmother looked Arianna straight in the eye. She reached out and touched her face with a shaking hand. "Beloved." she whispered. That was her last word before she died. Arianna paled and looked at her hand instinctively. "Beloved was etched across it in dark handwriting. She closed her hand into a fist and felt the word sink in as she saw the eyes. She felt her head throb and let out a scream of pain. Just after, she heard a girlish laugh from nowhere. Arianna looked around. There was no one to be found The laugh echoed again. She felt her blood turn cold and whispered a name the same time as the voice. "Beloved." Nobody knew at the time, but just as she whispered the name, Arianna's eyes turned as black as the bottom of a well.

Arianna woke up on a hospital bed. A nurse smiled up at her. "You passed out the night before." Arianna rubbed her head. "What?" She asked. The nurse frowned. "Don't you remember what happened?" Arianna tried to remember but her mind drew a blank. "No. I don't." The nurse walked out of the room shaking her head. Arianna suddenly realized she was wearing the locket. Something inside her told her to go. So she jumped out the hospital window. She landed safely on the ground as her feet shook from the pressure of the ground slamming on her feet. She looked at the clock tower. Wow. It was one minute 'till twelve. In the morning, too. She walked over to the church and climbed up the clock tower. She sat, with her feet hanging over the edge of the great tower. Her feet swinging like they did when she was a child, her hair blowing in the breeze and her locket clinging softly to her neck. She suddenly felt movement behind her. A dark figure stood about 10 feet away. Arianna stood up. She gasped as they inched toward her. The second hand of the clock moved gradually from on second to the next as the figure slowly moved toward her. Arianna looked down. "It's the only way. What else can I do?" she told herself. While she contemplated what to do, the clock had already turned twelve and the bells rang. One…Two…Three…Four…with every chime the figure moved closer and closer. Five…Six…Seven…Eight…Nine…Ten…Eleven…The figure was inches away and exactly as the clock struck twelve the figure tried to grab her and just at that second Arianna jumped. She kept falling, anticipating the drop below ending with her death. But she didn't fall. She slowly opened her eyes, but she thought her mind was playing tricks on her so she closed them again. "One… Two… THREE!" On three she opened her eyes and the same sight was what her eyes beheld. A unicorn.

**DID YOU LIKE IT? Sorry it's so short. It's my first attempt at "The Unicorn Chronicles" (or even any stories on here) and I haven't read that book since like fourth grade. REVIEW! Please?**

-allamericanreject110 or Kelly


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ya'll! Thanx so much for replying. Thanks to:**

**Jenn- wow, thanks soooooooooo much! ;-)) oh, and I'm in 8th grade. ((I'm 14)) so, yeah. And I updated my other story! ((that's more than you can say, missy)) LOL j/k. I know your freakin busy with school crap. ((my sister is in 10th grade and comes home with a whole truckload a homework. Blech. Well, thancks! **

**Fauna Greywolf- hey, thanks for replying ((I thought no one would reply except Jenn cause she knows me but hey, I was wrong I guess)) that's a good thing. Thanks for the compliments and I hope you keep reading! **

**All right, this chapter is right off the top of my head and I PROMISE it will be longer. ((I hope))**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize anything, oh god well you shouldn't dammit I didn't copy anything as far as I know so here it is. Haha**

Arianna's eyes bulged in disbelief. "I am dreaming, I must be. Or, I am dead. Yes. I must be dead." The unicorn stared at the disoriented girl with wise eyes. It stepped closer and Arianna let out a little squeak. "I am dead. I am dead, I am dead…" Arianna kept telling herself. She backed away on her hands and knees every time the unicorn came closer. Farther and farther until… she fell into a pond. She came out soaking wet, mouth agape. She could've sworn she heard the unicorn snicker. "and may I ask what is so funny?" the girl said in her English accent. She was from London, and always loved the sound of the accent. Then she realized, that if she had fallen into a lake and actually felt it, she mustn't be dreaming. She stood still. "I must be mad." She said in a fearful voice. The unicorn strode up to her in all of it's majesty. And stuck it's horn out. Arianna gasped and fell over. She was dry. She looked over her hands with amazement. "Oh god. I am mad." She said. This was not by any stretch of imagination real. It wasn't, it just… "Give it up already. It's real." She heard a voice say. She stood up quickly. "Who s-said that?" she asked warily. The unicorn looked her in the eye. "Me you dimwit. I never thought you could take Cara's place. Nobody ever could. Nobody ever will." Arianna reached out to touch the unicorn. "Yes. Go ahead. If it will confirm your belief. Now let me explain why you're here…" Arianna felt the soft silk of the fur. It was like nothing she could've ever dreamed of. Then she snapped aback into reality. Or… whatever this was. "HOLD ON a minute. I don't want to know WHY I'm here I want to know HOW to leave." Arianna said crossing her arms. Her long dark hair fell in her face and her dark eyes flashed. She had always been a rebel. Part of the reason she had no friends. In her private school, everyone was so prim and proper. She hated them so much. Especially those damn beauty queens. They made her life a living hell. Since they were young the beauty queens had made fun of Arianna's unique style and the things she liked. And the worst of it was, her mother did the same thing. Always trying to get Arianna to "dress up a little" or "try on some makeup" nothing that ever remotely appealed to her. She had shunned all of these ideas, thus shunning her mother in the process. Her grandmother was the only one who understood her crazy life, and her seemingly worthless problems. She always had some inspiring thing to say that would cheer Arianna up. And now that she was gone, she had no one to turn to. Nothing to hold on to. Even her father ran away from her and her mother. Leaving an empty space where she knew her father should be. She hadn't even gotten to know him for he had left before she was born. After he found that her mother was having a girl, he didn't want her. He wanted a boy. Nothing else. Not some twisted girl with a tomboy attitude. Nobody wanted that. The unicorn looked at her with compassion as Arianna still stood with her arms crossed and her head down. "I feel for you." the unicorn said in a voice filled with sympathy. Arianna glared at him. "You wouldn't understand. I want to go home. No, I don't. I want to die. I want to die with my grandmother and never see the bloody daylight again, hear me? NEVER!" she snapped. The unicorn backed away, seeing tears in the young girls eyes. "You can't." it said. She looked at him with a hateful look. "Oh yes I can." She said to him with tears in her voice. "No." said the unicorn. "You can't." Arianna looked at him. 'Why not? No one needs me. NO ONE. Why can't you get that through your thick head?" she yelled shaking with anger. The unicorn's eyes flashed. "Our world needs you. We unicorns need you. our world is in terrible danger. Beloved…" "WAIT!" Arianna cut in. "B-Beloved, you say?" shivers went up her spine at the name. "what does this have to do with Beloved?" she asked forcefully. The unicorn stared into her eyes which by now were filled with fear. "Arianna, how do you know of Beloved? Did your grandmother tell you?" Because whatever you know needs to be spoken." Arianna bit her lip. "No. Grandmother did not tell me. I have visions… terrible visions of her killing unicorns and her impious laugh… and whenever I asked grandmother about her she looked me square in the eye and said I should not ask more than what is needed to." Arianna closed her eyes in vain from the painful memories. The unicorn stepped toward her. "There is much to tell you." he said. Arianna nodded and sat on a rock. "First off, my name is Lightfoot. And this world you are in right now is in terrible danger because of Beloved." Arianna nodded at him to indicate she was listening. "Beloved hates unicorns more than anything in the world and her life's goal is to rid our world of them. This is obviously not good for us unicorns, or any other species in our world." Arianna once again cut in. "Why?" she asked. "Why would this affect the other species if all Beloved wants is the unicorns? And why does she want the unicorns?" Lightfoot glared at her. "I am getting to that. No more cutting in." Arianna tilted her head and smiled an innocent smile. Lightfoot continued. "Our magic is the life source of this world, and without us everything would die. Beloved knows this. She doesn't care though for she is a cold-hearted demon who cares nothing for the magic world. For it destroyed her life years ago." Arianna was listening intently. "As a child, Beloved adored her father. And her father was a unicorn hunter. One day, as he prepared to shoot a unicorn, one of it's relatives attacked Beloved's father and killed him. As Beloved mourned the loss of her father, she decided that from that day on, she would kill all of the unicorns in existence and vowed she wouldn't rest until she did." Lightfoot stared at the locket that delicately clung to Arianna's neck. "There are five portholes into this world and each is encased in a locket." Arianna fingered the golden heart of the locket in disbelief. She had a porthole into this realm? Lightfoot nodded. "Yes, you do. And don't look at me like that because I can read your thoughts fort I'll be doing a lot of that." Arianna crossed her arms childishly and glared at him. "Arianna." He said softly. "Being the keeper of the locket is a huge responsibility. It means you are the defender of our world." Lightfoot looked into Arianna's eyes. "You, and only you can stop Beloved."

**So… how'd you guys like it? Told you it would be longer. ;-) and it totally was. Well, read review and oh, spell check for me will ya? I don't have an eye for errors. Thanks! Well, bye!**

-allamericanreject110


End file.
